Fragments
A Quick Note You've probably already noticed that all the first letter of every sentence is underlined. Sorry about that, but I'm doing this for an ABC paragraph I have to do for school and I had to underline the first letter of every sentence. Anyways I hope you enjoy! Fragments A million fragments of memories all lined up in an endless row. Back before everything went out of control you knew of these memories. Carrying on your original route you can point out specific moments in your old life that used to matter, and makes you smile as your body fills with joy. Down beneath your feet you can see all the awful memories that give you a cold cynical feeling inside. Endless amounts of different emotions crash into you like a wave, as you continue on your way. Fading time follows your every movement while you walk this beaten path. Greatness was not meant for you, but instead the same fate that awaited every other visitor of your world. However long it may take you have this strange feeling that something might happen if you reach the end of the line of all these figments of your lonely imagination. In your head you know that you should stop, but there’s this irresistible urge to keep on going. Just as you think you’re about to reach the end of the line, it suddenly expands right before your eyes. Kissing everything that you left behind in your wake once more, you carry on your way. Like the feeling of a world without sun this place is cold, and deserted by mankind. Many people have passed through here before, but you for some reason feel like you’re different. No fears cross your mind even though this path could be quite dangerous, because you thought you were something special. Over a large piece of sharp, painful memory blocking your view you jump over. Passing by everything you saw before, as though it were nothing you finally pass the line of judgement. Quartz covers the new area that you have just entered, and it shines like one thousand suns before you, but the area surrounding you didn’t even compare to the radiant, white light that shuns off the massive beast breathing heavily in front of you. Raging inside your head is a battle of thoughts wondering what is going on. So many questions needed to be answered, but no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t stay focused due to the absolute beauty of the beast. The beast in front of you seems calm and peaceful, so you are not worried. Underneath your skin your pulse is slowing, and your whole body seems to be calming as you melt away. Veins start to burst from inside your arm. Waves of bliss lap over you as everything in front of you begins to wipe away. Xanthic colours swipe by your remaining vision. Your memories leave you in the now desolate darkness. Zootoxin fills your body, and you are finally at peace. Authors Note I hope you guys enjoyed! Check out some awesome pastas on this wiki like: The Monster In Us Or one of mine like: Come Home Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life